far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Aliya
The Aliya System is a planetary system bound to the red dwarf of the same name. Aliya is located in Hex #0506in the Acheron Rho sector. The system neighbors the Tsatsos System (0407), the Alvero System (0406), the Imperial Prime System (0505), and the Perithr System (0606). Inner Aliya System The inner Ailya System is a region comprising the system’s four terrestrial planets and the Thyso asteroid belt. Yimia Yimia is the innermost planet in the Aliya System. It is an airless, rocky world utterly inhospitable to human habitation or colonization. Yimia has a highly eccentric orbit, which could allow for remote mineral extraction when the body is farthest from the star. To date however, no such ventures have been proposed. Ichilles Ichillies is the second planet in the Aliya System. The planet has a thin atmosphere, but a powerful magnetic field prevents solar radiation from stripping it away. The surface is marred by volcanic and tectonic activity. Despite its hostile climate, the rich resources of the world have prompted many mineral extraction operations across the centuries. Diomikato Diomikato is the tidally-locked third planet in the Aliya System and homeworld of House Aquila. Soarus Fourth Planet in the Aliya System. Soarus is an airless, barren world. It’s cold surface has been home to settlements, mining facilities, and other void based commercial ventures for many centuries. During the first civil war, Soarus was home to a number of foundries and fabrication facilities that helped fuel the rebuilding of the Aquilan Navy. Under the reign of the Blood Eagle, many of these facilities were relocated out of the Aliya System, and Soarus was turned into a storage depot. Many of these storage bunkers were emptied as the civil war progressed, though some are rumored to remain sealed to this day. In the modern era, Soarus lays practically abandoned, but still maintains a small number of Aquilan Legion storage facilities and low gravity training centers. Chade The demi-moon of Soarus. Most likely an errant asteroid captured by Soarus’ gravitational well eons ago, Chade is covered by meteor and asteroid impact craters. Human presence on the surface has been kept to a minimum over the centuries, as there has generally been no discernible value to the orbital body. Because of this, Chade has been used as a test site and proving ground for large scale weapon systems. Thypso Asteroid Belt Though not truly equidistant within the Aliya System, the Thypso Belt has been historically seen as the divide between the “inner” and “outer” sections of the star system. The belt has an abundance of resources, both mineral and non-mineral, and has been prospected by Aquilan commercial ventures for centuries. Wrecks, and hulks of abandoned warships, stations and other debris have found their way into the Thypso Belt orbit, and as such, the belt has been a frequent target for scavenging and salvage operations. Navigation and tracking within the confines of the belt is limited and difficult, as such the Aquilan Navalis maintains significant presence in the region Outer Aliya System The outer Aliya System is a region comprised of the system’s two giant planets and the Otov asteroid belt. Lilea Lilea is the fifth planet in the Aliya system and the second largest celestial body. A swirling haze of gases, the massive planet contains a number of moons and man-made stations within its sphere of influence. The majority of the orbital stations and installations maintained by House Aquila are linked to the extraction and refinement of various elemental gasses from the upper regions of the gas giant. Birinus Birinus is a frozen world with a atmosphere comprised primarily of nitrogen. Thick ice sheets, in places miles thick, cover the surface of the world. Though scans and planetary surveys show liquid water beneath the surface. Tathea Tathea has a thin, unbreathable atmosphere. Historically Tathea was the home of a number of large scale munitions manufacturing facilities. In the modern era these installations have been scrapped, abandoned or moved off-world. Mara A barren, airless moon of Lilea, Mara’s only noteworthy feature is high concentrations of heavy metals. Mineral extraction and processing facilities are located across the surface and low orbit. Xumai Xumai has a thick nitrogen-methane atmosphere and its surface is covered in rocky valleys and dunes of fine silica sand. Scattered about are a number of cryovolcano chains spewing liquid ammonia and methane. Due to this hostile environment, surface expeditions are limited and infrequent. The majority of space traffic around Xumai involves freighters and transport vessels traveling between Diomikato and the various mining facilities within the Lilea sphere. Crao The last moon of Lilea, Crao’s airless surface is covered in asteroid impacts. Crao is home to the Aquilan Navalis way-station and relay between the two main spheres of the Aliyan Defence Fleet. Demetrios The outermost planet of the Aliya System, Demetrios is a ice giant. Composed of a mixture of oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur. Unlike its larger cousin, Demetrios contains a thin ring disc of ice particles, dust and rocks. Oxygen and nitrogen extraction and purification are the main focus of stellar industry in and around Demetrios. The Aquilan Navalis also maintains a number of installations and facilities in and around the Demetrios sphere, and forms the cornerstone of the outer system defence network. Akaris The first moon of Demetrios, Akaris maintains a thin but unbreathable atmosphere. Historically a number of colonization efforts have been attempted on the surface of Akaris, but to date none have managed any permanent success. During the Second Civil War, Akaris had numerous fortifications carved into its surface as part of a secret military project that was never completed. In the modern era, many of these abandoned facilities are being re-evaluated by the Convocation for possible use. Phokis Phokis is an icy-frozen moon of Demetrios, and home to a number of legion training facilities focusing on hostile environments and boarding operations. Supplementing these installations are a number of depots and storage bunkers scattered about the frozen wastes. Epirae Epirae is a small, airless rock with small clusters of mining bases and forges dotting its surface. Though predominantly commercial ventures, sub-committees within the Convocation have been launching exploratory examinations of Epirae as part of plans to rebuild the Legion supply chain. Otov Asteroid Belt The Otov Asteroid Belt is last major stellar feature within the Aliya System. The belt begins far outside the orbital space of the farthest stable spike translation points, and as such is not well traveled or charted. Asteroids and planetoids vary in size, with some observed to be nearing the size of many of the inner moons. Historical surveys and prospecting missions have found similar levels of mineral composition to the Thypso Belt, as well as concentrations of ice and other frozen gasses. Because of its distance to any permanent void facility, the Aquilan Navalis does not maintain any system patrols near the Otov Belt, relying instead on the remote sensor network to monitor possible spike translations and void travel into the inner regions of Aliya. Space Stations Rahe 1 Rahe 1 is the largest refueling station within the Aliya System is located between the orbits of Soarus and the Thypso belt. The station serves the vast majority of interstellar traffic en route to and from Diomikato. During the recent conflict against the STO , Rahe 1 was occupied by A.C.R.E. C.O.R.E forces during the opening stages of the invasion of Diomikato. Meridian Station ''Civilian Population: ''approx 1,500 ''Military Garrison: ''35,000 Meridian Station and Anchorage is located in geostationary orbit above Diomikato’s northern pole. It is the primary anchorage for the Aquilan Navalis and the Aliyan Defence fleet. The station is formed by two docking rings connected with a central structure; this central structure has been modified and expanded throughout its many years of service. several shipyards and dockyards nearby are considered under the flag of Meridian. Meridian houses the Aliyan navigation control center, which controls all traffic in system. The Aliyan naval defense force reserves are stationed here, as well as several centuriae of strike craft and line ships. Meridian coordinates with all naval defense force flotillas patrolling throughout the system. During the synth war, Meridian was the site of extensive fighting. Eventually several centuriae were dispatched to reinforce the defenders and retake the areas of the station under synthetic control. The station suffered extensive damages during the early days of the war and many functions were unavailable for many years in the war. Bigbee 5 Bigbee 5 is the second largest orbital installation within the Diomikato sphere. The station is dominated by foundries, refineries and other industrial processing facilities taking in shipments from the outer reaches of Aliya. The hab modules are predominantly cramped and ill-maintained, the nobles who own and operate the station construct elaborate villas and mansions in private stations detached from the main complex. Colonia Coelum Hyachinthum ''Civilian Population: ''approx 142,212 ''Military Garrison: ''500 The largest orbital habitat in the Aliya system, Colonia Coelum Hyachinthum (Colony Blue Sky) was constructed by House Triangulum during the Empire’s golden age. In modern times, the habitat houses the largest Diomikatan population outside of the planet. As with most Golden Age constructions, the station is a perfect blend of advance technology and sophisticated design but lacks the more elaborate, and in some cases baroque, decorative design of similar habitations elsewhere in the sector. The station's primary function is to serve as the central location for orbital traffic around Diomikato, and as a staging area for vessels too large to dock in Port Bastion. The station gets its name from the array of screens that occupy the ceiling of the main habitation compartment as these screens simulate a picturesque Terran sky, including a sunrise/sunset. This system is complemented by an open-air design, and the use of climate control to generate light breezes to help simulate the environment of an ideal world. A number of smaller satellite stations orbit nearby, each fulfilling a specific function or housing a particular utility/industry facility. Many of these stations were relocated after the synth war in order to assist with the reconstruction efforts in the Diomikato sphere. Lowell The Lowell Complex is the second largest habitation unit in Diomikato space, just below the Colonia Coelum Hyachinthum in overall population. The Lowell Complex is far more utilitarian and sparse than its ancient counterpart which has led to a number of unique traditions and customs developing among its population. Lowell Station is also home to the Extraterrestiralis, the Quaestionarius subdivision tasked with studying alien life. Yaren 9 Yaren 9 is located on the star-ward edge of the Otov Belt, and is the only permanently manned station in the outer reaches of Aliya. The stations original mission was mapping and detailing the Otov Belt in order to determine feasibility for potential mining expeditions. The station now also serves as a way-station and trading post for travelers not wishing to travel further within the Aquilan system. Rumors of illicit and unsanctioned trade abound, but to date no serious investigation has been launched by local law enforcement. Mystical Floating Isle of Buyan As part of the recent Aquilan-Deathless partnership, the DCS Mystical Floating Isle of Buyan was given to Deathless Conflict Solutions by House Aquila to act as a force multiplier staging area with full harbor rights on Diomikato. The ship, itself, is a reconstruction of one of the original ships manned by the Legion I Scorpio before their destruction, and is named after a location mentioned in the Epic of Koschei. Grand Tabernacle of the Pilgrim's Way The Grand Tabernacle of the Pilgrim’s Way is a large orbital station above Diomikato. Operated by the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox, the Grand Tabernacle acts as a way station for Imperial citizens on pilgrimage. Here those pilgrims can find shelter and security while on their journey, as well as a chance to visit the memorial sites of Diomikato and pay homage to those lost while in service to the Empire. Category:Systems Category:House Aquila